Various devices and mechanisms may be used for securing workpieces in a manner that facilitates fabrication of various parts therefrom. For example, a vise or a clamp may be used to secure a workpiece while a user machines, carves, shapes, or otherwise manufactures a part or product from the workpiece. More specifically, securing workpieces in vises and/or clamps allows a manufacturer to perform various operations on the workpiece, while maintaining the workpiece in a selected position.
Accordingly, users and manufacturers of vises and clamps continue to seek improvements thereto.